


Talk Me Down

by FuhkinIero



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thanos is dead, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhkinIero/pseuds/FuhkinIero
Summary: Tony interrupts Peter's class because he had a panic attack about Thanos, leaving behind a very shocked class and an all too understanding Peter





	1. Code 7A

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so sorry for all the mistakes,,, this is just something that's been floating around my head for a while

Peter was trying to focus on the math problems on the board while ignoring Flash kicking his legs, ready to just get out of school and spend some time with Tony in the lab. Since the Thanos Incident, they had gotten a lot closer, and he had been spending weekends upstate which was amazing. Tony was there for him through everything, held him through the panic attacks he couldn’t tell May about and helped him with the nightmares, and Peter did the same with Tony (he even accidentally called Tony dad once and it was less embarrassing than he thought it would be). Of course, even with all of that, he never expected Tony to show up in the middle of class looking for him.

The teacher and whole class gaped at the door as Tony walked in looking confident, but Peter could tell in a second that something was wrong. He was tense, his left arm was shaking, and anyone who knew him well enough could tell he was panicked by the look in his eyes as he searched the room. His teacher recovered slightly as Peter was quietly packing up his things. “Mr. Stark! This is a surprise! What can we-” 

“Peter,” Tony interrupted her when the kid in question stood up. Peter looked at his mentor in concern when he heard his tone, like he was trying too hard to seem put together. 

“Mr. Parker, please sit down,” his teacher said despite the fact that Tony obviously knew him, glancing at the superhero nervously. Uncharacteristically, Peter ignored her and approached Tony anyways, backpack already slung over his shoulder. He ignored everyone else in the room and frowned a little. 

“Code?” Peter asked quietly, even though the silent class could hear him anyways. Flash dropped his pencil when Tony Stark answered him without hesitation.

“It’s a 7A,” he replied in a similar tone and everyone looked at the two of them in confusion. Peter nodded sharply and spared a glance at Ned who was watching with wide eyes, probably freaking out, Flash who looked devastated, and looked to his teacher next who was back to gaping at the interaction. 

“We’re leaving, sorry for the interruption,” Peter said smoothly (also uncharacteristic of him) and lead THE Tony Stark out of the room. It took about twenty seconds for everyone to snap out of their daze, and all started discussing loudly with each other. One of them pointed out the window with a loud “Look!” and they all rushed to see what was happening. 

Peter grabbed Tony’s arm and lead him outside to get some air, hopefully away from prying eyes. A while ago Peter had come up with a really dorky system (that Tony made fun of until it actually helped) where they would rank their level of panic out of ten, and A was Thanos, B was other traumatic hero shit, and C was anything not superhero related. It helped them communicate when it was hard to put into all that crap into words, and let them know how to calm the other down. Although they never explicitly said so, they both knew seven and above meant ‘drop everything and help.’ They reached Tony’s Audi and peter hugged him tight, letting his mentor cling to him. “It’s okay, Tony, we won, I’m here,” Peter began softly. “We’re on Earth, Thanos is dead, you saved me, and I am okay.” He repeated the words a few more times before Tony managed to reply.

“Kid,” Tony said shakily, running his fingers through his kid’s hair to ground himself. “You’re alive.” The raw emotion in his voice made Peter’s heart break a little.

“Yeah, I’m alive. Let’s go home, okay?” Peter said, and surprised himself by how natural it felt to call the compound home. Tony nodded, willingly handing his keys over to Peter so he could drive them home. After Tony was okay again he was totally getting another lecture about driving when he’s having a panic attack, even if the car could practically drive itself.

From the window Peter’s class stared at the interaction, Flash weakly muttering “oh my god” when Tony hugged his classmate, and choked a little when he handed the keys to his fucking signature orange Audi to fucking Penis Parker who didn’t even blink. Was that a normal interaction for them?? This could not be happening, yet even when he pinched himself and blinked a few times, he still saw Peter driving the two of them out of the school parking lot towards the direction of the tower. Apparently he wasn’t lying…


	2. Code 9B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few of you requested this chapter so here it is: It's Tony's turn to help his kid out when he has a panic attack at school

Tony was in a meeting because he’s trying to get better at that sort of thing, not just putting everything on Pepper. He’s sort of regretting that decision because he was so bored he could barely focus. Suddenly, as he was figuring out different ways he could kill himself using things in the room, his phone interrupts the douchebag speaking and all eyes stare at him accusingly. Tony’s phone was usually on silent in meetings, unless…

He pulled out his phone quickly and answered, ignoring how offended the old fucks were. “Code?”

He heard Peter’s panicked breaths coming through the phone. “I-it’s a n-n-nine B,” he stuttered out, and sounded so out of it that Tony felt it in his soul. He left the meeting without a word, Iron Man suit already forming around him and Friday automatically sent a notification for Happy to drive to the school. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, kid. Just try to slow your breathing and take deep breaths. You’re safe right now, and I’ll be there in two minutes. Can you tell me where you are?” He tried to speed up as fast as he could, faltering a little when he heard his kid let out a muffled sob.

“Tony,” he whispered weakly, Peter obviously too far gone to listen to him properly. Luckily, someone else snatched his phone to help.

“Uh, is this Iron Man,” Peter’s friend Ned asked nervously.

“Yes. Try not to crowd him or get him in a small space, and don’t touch him,” he ordered, hoping this kid could help in any way. “Where are you? I’m about thirty seconds out.”

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Ned muttered excitedly, and Tony was really not in the mood for anyone’s hero worship. The phone was thankfully passed to another person.

“We’re in the bathroom by the front hall. Peter’s really out of it, I don’t think he’s even registering anything we’re saying. He’s just been asking for you and nothing else,” the girl’s flat voice somehow making him relax. At least there was someone there who could help him without panicking.

Tony was there in less than a minute, ignoring the stares of the secretaries and students wandering the halls, and entered the bathroom quietly. He motioned for Peter’s two friends to back away and approached his kid quietly. The sight of him curled up and shaking made his heart pang with sympathy and hurt, and tried to keep himself together. “Hey, Pete?” he asked softly as he got close enough to see the tears streaming down his face. Peter flinched a bit and looked up slowly, like he didn’t quite believe Tony would be there. “Can I touch you?” He sighed in relief when his kid launched himself into his arms.

“Tony, I can’t breathe, I was stuck and it was so dark, no one was there. I was…” Peter trailed off, cutting his sentence off with another sob. Tony ran his hands through his hair, hopefully grounding him a little in the moment. Peter was squeezing him a bit too tightly than what un-enhanced people would do, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. He never thought that he would ever be the parenting type, but God, this kid was his and knowing where his mind was at hurt him more than he would like.

“Toomes is in jail, you made it out alive, and you’ll never have to be alone like that again. You’re not there anymore, kid. You got out, and you’re safe now. I’ll never let you have to go through anything like that by yourself again. You know why, right?”

Peter sighed and buried his head into his father figure’s shoulder. “Because you’ll always be there for me,” he recited, slightly muffled but still unwavering. Tony tried to keep his breathing steady and relaxed minutely when he felt Peter subconsciously copy his breathing patterns.

“It’s March 28th, 2019, and it’s a Thursday which is always the worst,” he started in the softest voice he could manage. “Pepper scheduled meetings for me all day because she loves making me suffer, so I’ve been dying of boredom all afternoon. Dum-E did manage to drop something into the new design we’ve been working on so I bet you’ll have a blast trying to fix the surprising amount of damage that caused.” The longer he talked the more Peter seemed to calm down. He was still shaking and crying a bit, but his breathing slowed enough for Tony to think it was time to get them out of there. “You ready to get out of here? I’m pretty sure the freezer is fully stocked with your favorite ice cream and we still haven’t finished our Star Wars marathon.”

Peter nodded and stood with the help of Tony. He knew that this wasn't really over yet, and the severity of this panic attack would likely keep the day full of flashbacks and nightmares, but for now all he could do was comfort his kid and talk him through it all. One thing was for certain: they had each other's backs and nothing could stop him from trying to keep Peter as safe as possible (for a vigilante that attracted trouble). And if he couldn't do that, at least he would always be there to help him through the aftermath.

The spiderling wiped his tears as much as he could and avoided the gazes of his friends who were looking on in shocked silence. Even MJ was surprised at how much the superhero cared about Peter. A part of her had wondered if Stark had just been using him for Spider-Man, but this display was weirdly parental? The interaction seemed like something way too familiar to both of them, and she wished her friend didn’t have to deal with panic attacks like this, but at least he had someone like Tony Stark to help him deal. That was a thought she would never imagine she would have. The two superheroes left the bathroom with Peter tucked into Stark’s arm protectively and felt satisfied that he was in safe hands.

As for Ned, half of him was filled with concern for his friend, while the other part had shut down, trying to reboot but all he could think of was oh. my. God. that was Tony freaking Stark. It was only until MJ whacked him in the shoulder with her book that he snapped out of it, realizing that he had been standing there and staring at the empty space where they had been for the past two minutes. Despite witnessing the time Tony showed up to take Peter from class for a similar reason, he was still shocked at their dynamic and would definitely never get over this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry this is so rough drafty! i might edit later but here's this mess for now


End file.
